


And When You Smile

by Hailspirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailspirit/pseuds/Hailspirit
Summary: Happy Happy Birthday to Xuan!! <3 Hope you enjoy this fic and have a great 2017 :DAlso, a HUGE thank you to my bros, Charm and Mangy for supporting me and giving me feedback for this fic! <3I love yall nwn. and thank you to any possible readers for taking the time to read this! feel free to leave constructive feedback, ild like to hear your opinions hehe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy Birthday to Xuan!! <3 Hope you enjoy this fic and have a great 2017 :D
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to my bros, Charm and Mangy for supporting me and giving me feedback for this fic! <3
> 
> I love yall nwn. and thank you to any possible readers for taking the time to read this! feel free to leave constructive feedback, ild like to hear your opinions hehe

"Yuuriiiii, pleaseee?" Viktor pleaded with sorrowful puppy eyes. "I _promise_ that it’ll only be for tonight’s dinner. I'm craving sushi and that Japanese place is delicious. I just need to bring someone so my fans will stop coming over and pestering me. Please, please Yuuri." 

Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri's pastel blue oversized pullover and tugged gently. "I promise that I'll teach you how to do a raised arm landing if you go with me."

Yuuri's eyes brightened at this. His lips quivered slightly before he hesitantly murmured, "Well um, I mean, I do want to win the GPF since it's my last go at it. Maybe, I'll let you know tomorrow?"

"I'll take that as a yes! Anyways, the dinner is tonight. There won’t be a tomorrow for you to think about it." Viktor winked saucily before rushing forward and hugging Yuuri in a tight bear hug. 

"Alright, that's it for today's training. Go back, freshen up and meet me here at 6pm sharp. Bye Yuuri!" Viktor stepped back and grinned toothily. He waved as he gracefully slid off the ice.

Yuuri stood there in a slight daze.

 _Did Viktor just—. I am actually going on a date, I mean, as a distraction really, with the hottest bachelor in this planet…?_ Yuuri’s mind blanked out. He grabbed his cheeks, which started blazing red hot, and sunk down onto the ice. _oh my god? Oh. My. God????!?!?!?!?!!!?!_

Yuuri's arms drooped to his sides as he leaned his head back. His arms dangled uselessly as the chill of the ice started to set in. _What exactly do I wear? What can I wear?! I’ll look so drab and ugly beside him... Viktor could look good even if he was wearing a potato sack. I’m too short, fat and ugly... I should have just told him no. It'll be so awkward too. What if we have nothing to talk about? Are we going to awkwardly stare and eat our food for the whole night? I mean, that’ll probably be just me. Viktor is just too charming._

 _ARGHH, why do I do these things to myself?!?_ Yuuri shrieked in his head as he slumped forward and lay face-down on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
